Catra's First Date
by MarMarkarp
Summary: Catra is going on a "date." Whatever that means. Its just some stupid thing Adora suggested they do since the whole war ended. Guess she wasn't one to complain if Adora got all flustered when she asked her. Time to go on this "date." (Based on the She Ra Reboot)


Catra looked at the big Christmas tree set up in Bright Moon's castle. It was big, glittery and colorful. It felt like all the princesses collectively vomited their weird princessy stuff on it. She wasn't used to this much color. In fact, she hated all this purple and pink and…Fuchsia. What in the god damn hell is fuchsia?

Catra sighed and looked at the clock. Adora was supposed to be here any minute now. The longer Catra waited the more she felt that everyone was staring at her. I mean, she DID try to take over the entire world but like, that's long gone. Although it was a d Adora said everyone had forgiven her, there are still times where people just straight up ignore her and treat her like she was the scum of the earth. But..that didn't matter to her. She didn't really care if people liked her or not. All Catra cared about was that she was finally back with Adora, and on a date nonetheless.

"Date…" Her tail waggled back and forth at the word. Date was something Adora described as a hanging out of two people who cared about each other. Honestly when Adora suggested it she was all like, red and embarrassed while Catra had no clue what she was saying. She didn't have a clue of what she agreed to but if it meant seeing Adora in that condition again she wouldn't mind it one bit.

"Catra!" Adora called out to her. Catra turned and her face went red. Adora was wearing a cute, long sleeved knit dress with a cute little white bow in her, now loose, hair. Catra felt a little underdressed considering she just wore a jacket and some ripped jeans but, damn did Adora look really cute.

"Sorry, Glimmer wouldn't stop recommending different outfits for me…does this look fine?" Adora shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Catra gulped and recovered herself. "Heh, the more I see you the more I see how much of that stupid Princess syndrome rubbed off on you." Nice save Catra.

"So…you don't like it." Adora's smile turned into a frown. Seeing this, Catra quickly grabbed her hands and got close. "No..you..you look really..erm…cute. Yeah. Really really cute." Catra began blushing. She really wasn't used to all this "dating" stuff yet. "Really? Catra that is soooo sweet." Adora smirked and held her hand and led the way. God damnit she pretended to be sad just to get her to blush.

Catra cleared her throat and looked at her hand, now holding onto Adora's. They were back. She was back. Catra didn't notice she was purring while lost in thought till Adora tapped her forehead. When she came to she saw that she was in a gazebo that was covered in very colorful flowers. Were they in the woods?

"Um Adora?" Catra said. Adora placed a small red flower in Catra's hair and giggled. "I know you don't like hanging out in crowds. So Perfuma and Bow arranged this place for us for our date. Do you like it?"

Catra couldn't argue with that. She really didn't like being in a place with too many people. She liked to stay in the shadows where she could surprise attack Adora with viscous tickling. At least, that's what they used to do back in the Horde.

"I love it. But don't you wanna go, like, somewhere with more…princesses and stuff?" Catra sat down on the edge of the Gazebo, taking in the scenery. There was just grass and flowers but, somehow, Catra found this really pretty. Adora sat next to Catra and placed her hand above hers, intertwining their fingers together. "I don't care much about that stuff. I mean, I was raised in the most bleakest place ever. I don't exactly scream princess."

"I know…but..was it really that bad?" Her ears drooped. Anytime Catra thought Adora hated the entire time she was in the Horde, it made her incredibly sad. She couldn't have regretted that time they spent together.

"Not all of it. I mean, I had you. Frankly, you're the only reason I didn't just wanna pop my head off." Adora could see her best friend was sad. She didn't want to bring up the Horde but if it made Catra a little more open to talk about it, she wouldn't mind. "Catra I..I care about you okay?"

She sighed. "I know. I just. I don't even forgive myself. How could you just let me in after what the Horde did. After what…I did? I mean, I almost killed your friends!" Catra stood up, her fists clenched. "Why did you recommend this whole date thing anyways? I don't get it!"

Adora stood up and placed her hands on Catra's cheeks, her eyes locked on hers. "Catra..Because I love you. I love you and understand that you were in a horrible place and…I left you. You were scared Catra, but I promise as long as I'm here I'll never leave again." She smiled softly. Catra's heart began to race. She didn't know why but seeing Adora looking at her like this, touching her, saying those words, made Catra's heart race.

"Love? What…what's that?" Catra truly didn't know what love was. They never taught that in the Horde.

"I'll show you…"

Adora leaned in and planted her lips against the blushing feline. Catra's eyes widened as she felt her former best friend's lips against hers. She was confused but…it felt so nice. Her whole world suddenly lit up and everything felt so warm. Everything felt right. She felt safe.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, her tail wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. She kissed Adora back with tears welling in her eyes. Adora stroked her messy hair, making sure she knew she was right there, not about to leave. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, none wanting to pull away from the loving embrace till they ran out of breath. Adora pulled away first, catching her breath. Catra stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks and her face completely flushed. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Adora…Lets do that again."

Adora giggled and they did indeed do it again. Again and again. They never wanted to stop. Soon enough it was getting dark and Catra and Adora were laying on the ground, now playfully pecking each other on the lips, giggling to themselves.

"So Adora..What do you call this? Us, I mean?" Catra said as she planted a kiss on Adora's lips, playfully biting it before pulling away. That made Adora's face go completely red. She'd do that a lot more then.

"I believe Glimmer called it…Girlfriends?" Adora pulled Catra on top of her, scratching behind her ear to make her purr. Something she always loved to do.

"Well, Adora, you are my girlfriend. And we should go on dates a lot more." She grabbed her now girlfriend's hand and planted kisses upon it, moving down until she got to her lips. She kissed her there for a long time before moving down to her neck, biting it and leaving tiny marks.

"I..mm.. I agree. Catra…we should go back. To my room." Adora tried to hold herself back. She wanted to do more but at least in her own room.

"Mm is the Princess embarrassed? Don't you remember how we used to fool around like this back then? Wanna do it?" Catra moved lower, kissing up Adora's leg, leaving tiny marks until she made it to her inner thigh. She looked up at Adora who was now breathing heavily, face red and a slight drool coming down her mouth. Catra laughed, tracing her finger around Adora's inner thigh.

"C-Catra…I do."

"You don't need to tell me twice Princess." Catra purred and soon enough, went to work.


End file.
